Human Experinces
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: What if before Sasori became a puppet, he wanted to have one final experience as a human with the only person he ever truly trusted and loved? One shot, lemon, SasoriXOC PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this on my iPod from 2-4:20 am! It never usually takes me this long, but on my ipod, every other word is a typo! I hope it is worth it. I did not want to stop writing. Anyways this is my first Sasori fiction. I am a fan of Deidara and Sasodei mostly, but I also love Sasori too. This is an idea I had that I think turned out pretty good. Please enjoy!

_!Flashbacks will now look like this!_

Warning: lemony sex happens here!

Disclaimer: I only own Amber, nothing else!

Amber sat down on the bed in her room, finishing the last details on her newest drawing. She was very happy with it. It was a sketch of her boyfriend, Sasori. She was very proud of herself how she had captured his beautiful eyes so well, though she had to sy they were no where near as good as the real things!

They had been going out for over a year now. They met while on a mission a few years back. Sasori rarely talked to anyone, resenting almost everyone since he found out about his parents' death. He also stopped speaking to Granny Chiyo since she was the one who didn't tell him. But Amber was the exception...

_Amber sat with her team mates as they rested. They had decided to make camp for the night seeing as the mission didn't need to begin until tomorrow. Everyone was sitting around the small fire except for a certain red head. Amber had always seen him around the village, but never saw him talk or even look at anyone else._

_"Don't even bother with that guy. He hates everyone," one of the other guys on the team told her, seeing her look at Sasori._

_She frowned," maybe he just needs someone to reach out to him first."_

_The ninja scoffed but didn't say anything else, returning his gaze to the fire._

_Amber decided she had to do something. She stood up and walked over to where Sasori was sitting, about 20 feet from the group where the light of the fire didn't reach. He was busy polishing one of his many puppets._

_Sasori sensed the girl behind him and turned to face her," what the hell do you want?" he asked her, clearly annoyed._

_The look didn't faze her at all and she smiled,"I love your puppet. It looks extremely impressive!"_

_He looked slightly offended,"It doesn't just look it! It IS impressive!" he emphasized, "all my works of art are!"_

_"Oh, you're an artist?" she asked, intrigued._

_Sasori thought about ignoring her, which is what he usually did to everyone else, but it wasn't every day some one wanted to hear about his art_

_"Yes I am," he said,"art is something that should remain forever, unchanged and permanent. That way it can be admired for ages. True art is eternal!"_

_She was impressed to hear him sound so entranced by something. He was always to quiet it was nice to hear him explain the craft that was obviously so dear to him. "I'm a bit of an artist myself as well," she said still smiling._

_"Oh really," he said, skeptical," what is your so called 'art'?"_

_She took a small notebook out of her pocket and handed it to him. He opened it up and was amazed at what he saw._

_The pictures were truly astounding! The details were so accurate that they almost seemed real. Most of the pictures were of landscapes and other people. He never thought he'd ever approve of someone else's art work, but she really did have talent._

_"These are quite impressive," he said handing it back to her," tell me more about your artwork."..._

From that day on, Sasori was her best friend. He finally opened up to someone because he felt her art was almost as good as his. He would never say it was better or the same, but it didn't bother her because she knew what it meant to him to be the greatest. They would go everywhere together. He would never talk to anyone else still, but when she was there he was always smiling...

_Sasori was sitting on the outskirts on the Sand Village, watching the sand blow in the wind. This was always the spot the two of them would met. She saw her best friend and ran over to him, giving him a hug with such force that he fell over into the sand._

_"Hello," she said blushing from embarrassment and tried to brush some of the sand off of his clothes._

_He looked at her with a serious look on his face, but she could sense it was mostly an act and he was nervous about something._

_"what's wrong, Sasori?" she asked._

_He let out a deep breath and looked her directly in the eyes," I need to tell you something and i can't wait any longer no matter how pathetic the attempt may seem."_

_"Ummm okay..." she said a little confused._

_His serious act started to drop and the nervousness was showing now," I...ummm...wanted to say that...I ummm..." he stopped talking and looked away from her. She put her hand on the back of his shoulder. Suddenly though, she was surprised when he turned around and felt a pair of soft lips covering her own._

_Sasori pulled away from the surprising kiss,"I know someone like me could never deserve someone like you, but I just needed to say how I truly feel. I love you, Amber. If you don't love me back, it's okay, but I just needed to say it."_

_She smiled and tears of complete joy spilled out of her emerald eyes. "Oh, Sasori!" she exclaimed and pulled him in to kiss her. He seemed shocked at first, but then wrapped his arms around her and helped deepen it. She could feel his smile through the passionate kiss._

That was one of the greatest days of her life. She had never felt so happy before, being with her best friend like that, now her wonderful boyfriend.

Their time together had been wonderful, but Sasori had been going through some tough times. He still hated all the other people and that led to problems when working with other ninja. The Kazekage was really upset with Sasori for this. The two would fight about his horrible team work still all the time. Also there had been some questioned about his puppets. No one would say what was suspected exactly, but higher up officials were trying to say his artwork was somehow...questionable? She had no idea why. If Sasori wasn't such a powerful ninja, he probably would have had his title taken away. But his skills were a necessity to the village.

Suddenly she heard the door open and saw the face of her true love. She smiled an ran to give him a hug. He returned it, but reluctantly. She pulled away to see what was wrong.

The young puppet master looked sad. His eyes looked empty and depressed. He stared intensely at her and would not look away like he was afraid she would disappear if he stopped.

"what's the matter, babe?" she asked, worried by his strange acting.

"It's...nothing," he said, moving away from her to sit on the bed. He saw her drawing of him and picked it up to examine it. He looked like he was about to break down or something.

"It's incredible!" he said,trying to smile a little,"You give me way too much justice though."

She returned his smile, "On the contrary, I don't think it even comes close to the elegance of the real one," she said, sitting next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He put the picture down and pressed his lips against her's. She put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head closer to her lips. He broke the kiss to look her in the eyes.

"Can you please do something for me. It may seem like an unusual thing to request so suddenly, but it's important."

"Okay," she said," Anything you need, just name it."

He sighed and intertwined their fingers so they were holding hands,"I think that...tonight we should have our 'first'."

She was taken aback by the suddenness of this. She knew exactly what he meant. "Why tonight exactly. We don't need to rush anything. There is still time to wait."

He slightly twiched at the last part,"You know how much I hate to wait," he said jokingly, though the humor seemed to just he an excuse to hide the real reason, "I can't explain it right now, but I need you to do this with me. I just love you so much and I don't know how else I can show you by giving you my complete love and passion. I want it to be our first and at least my last first together."

She wasn't sure what he meant exactly by the last part, but didn't want to question it. She just felt so confused," I just don't know, Sasori."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. So much that the force of the passion pushed her to lay down on the bed. He cupped her cheek with his hand and ran his thumb down her pale face.

"I want to show you just how much I truly love you," he said.

She could sense not just the passion in his voice but also a plead. Not a sexual one, a needing one. A plead that seemed like if it wasn't answered it would be the worst thing in the world.

"...okay," she said in a small voice and leaned up to capture his lips once again.

His face brightened up and he push her back down onto the comfort of the bed. He ran his tongue over the bottom of her lips to ask for entrance. She gladly granted it, wanting to taste her boyfriend's sweet tongue in her mouth. They battled for dominance, but Sasori won, of course. He searched every inch of her mouth, savoring the taste. Her fingers run though is blood red locks. His hands started to grasp the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. The kiss broke momentarily for it to quickly go over her head. She took his shirt off too, not wanting the wonderful kiss to be interrupted by more pauses. They started again. His hands roams along her sides and stomach. They then reached her perfectly shaped breast, fondling them and removing the clothing they were imprisoned in. She moaned at the feeling of her lover's touches. His mouth left her's and moved down to her left nipple. His right hand entertained the other. She gasped and moaned at the alien touches. It felt great, especially coming from the man she loved. The gentle touches were simply electifiying! He moved away from the hardened nipples and moved his hands down to her pants. With in seconds they were gone, along with the underwear. She laid before him completely naked, and with a new found confidence, ready to submit.

She sat up in the bed and he look at her, waiting to see what she would do next. She motioned for him to lay down and he did. She removed his pants and slipped his own underwear off after. His long cock stood before her, completely hard, especially after watching her strip him like that. She was amazed by it. Fully erected it looked to be about 9 inches. She had never seen another one before in person, but she knew it was an impressive length to have. She tried something she had heard other girls in the town talk about doing for their boyfriends. She leaned in and started sucking the tip of it.

Sasori let out a gasp," what are you doing?" he asked, amazed she would do something like this considering she was so hesitant before they started.

She smirked at him ad gave the tip one slow lick," you have been so good to me, I figured I should return the favor."

She went back to sucking his cock. She had never done anything close to this before, but she got the general idea. Those girls in the village were really vulgar sometimes but at least now their conversations helped. She sucked on the tip for a while, swirling her tongue around it, and then started to take more and more of the impressive length into her mouth. Sasori moaned and subconsciously bucked his hips forward a little, helping her take more in. Soon she was almost deep throating him! Ignoring her gagging, she continued, running her tongue and teeth against him,massaging it as she bobbed up and down.

"I can last any longer!" he said, moaning like crazy. Soon after he tensed up and released his hot sperm into her ready mouth. She almost gagged, but was able to swallow every bit of the salty substance.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking embarrassed.

She smiled and kissed him,"Don't be, silly. I thought you taste amazing!"

He smiled and pushed her back underneath him seeing as she had finished her part. They began to kiss again. Tasting his own cum in her mouth was actually a little kinky. He reached down to her untouched pussy and started to massage the glistening folds. She was incredible wet and ready for him to take her. He moaned through the kiss at the fire building up in her lower region. He inserted a finger slowly, wanting to prepare her seeing as she was also a virgin and this was going to hurt her a lot more than it would hurt him. She whimpered slightly at the pain but moved her hips forward a little, letting him know to continue. He completely inserted his index figure and thrusted it in and out. He added his middle and ring finger soon after. It hurt a little , but the pleasure was so great. She moaned out his name, coming close to her own finish, but he pulled out as soon as he sensed it. She whimpered again, but this time from disappointment.

"Don't be so sad, baby," he said, smiling at her," I have something much better for you."

He positioned himself at her damp entrance and she braced herself. Slowly the tip went in. It was no where near the size of the fingers, but they had definitly helped stretch her. He moved in more, quickly so he was more than have in. Soon it was in all the way. He stayed there for a minute to let her adjust to the size and kisses her while she quietly whined as she got over the pain. When she deemed herself ready, she nodded to him. He started to thrust in and out of her. His speed began to pick up, making her moans grow with the rythm.

"please...oh please, Sasori, harder!" she begged.

He obeyed her request, pounding into her at this point. The exprience was so freeing, so amazing! She continued to beg and moan for her lover to go in harder and stronger. He moaned with her and the two made up a melody together with their sweet sounds of pure happiness.

She felt herself tighten up,"I'm going to cum," she announced to Sasori. He nodded and picked up his pace. Soon the two of them reached their climax together. His seed spilled into her, filling her completely. She moaned at the feeling of the boiling hot liquid inside her. He pulled out an collapses next to her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She turned to him and smiled," I love you, too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

••••••••••••••••

She woke up the next morning, empty-handed. Sasori was not in the bed. She looked around the room and could not find him anywhere.

There was a piece of note paper on her desk. She picked it up and read it...

"Dearest Amber,

It deeply pains me to have to tell you this, but I have to leave the village. The Kazekage is planning to kill me. There have been some problems on the last few missions that affect the villae badly. Let's just say I have done a few things that would not be considered 'good'. They were right to suspect my puppets, but I can't you why. You would never think of me the same way ninja were ordered to confront me down this morning. I got the information soon enough to leave. I could never ask you to come, because they would hurt you.

That is not the only news I am afraid. I wanted to have last night's incredible exprience with you, because it is the last time I will be physically able to feel ever again. I have decided to become my art. I am turning myself into a human puppet. I will not decay or fade away. I will never age again. My only human part remaing will be my heart. I promise it will always belong to you.

I wanted to have one last, deep human exprience with you. I wanted to give you everything I had left. I will never feel the touch anyone else's skin again because I will have no more feeling.

I wanted I let you know that you mean so much to me. I wish I don't have to leave you but I stayed I would die and be leaving you anyways. This is for the best. I want you to move on with your life.

Find someone who loves you like I did and still do. They will never match the love I will always have for you, but you need a new person to hold you and protect you.

Please continue you art work. I hope it too lives on forever. When it becomes famous one day, I will see it in museums for years to come and it will remain forever along with me so I will always have a part of you.

I love you do much. Thank you for giving me the years you did. Thank you for last night. Thank you for making me human for one last time.

Your love always and forever,

Sasori"

By the time she finished the letter, she was in tears. It fell from her hands and silently hit the floor. She clasped to the ground. Her eyes fell on the drawing she had finished yesterday. It must have fallen off of the bed at some point. She picked it up and stared at the eyes of her true love. She began to sob uncontrollablly, hugging the piece of paper, knowing she would never see her best friend again.

Well there you have it. Please give lots of reviews and if I get enough I may give you all I prize (like a sequel! *hint hint, wink wink)


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a million years since I said I may make a sequel for this. I actually wrote the first three chapters a month after I wrote this story. I was delayed due to a combination of being too lazy to type it up and also finding flaws in my logic. The entire point of this story was that Sasori wanted to be with Amber on last time before he would never feel again. However, in order for my sequel to work, he didn't need to have at least some feelings. I have figured out a way to finally make it work! I also decided to add in a bit of yaoi with Deidara just cause I can. I'm going to list it under the title "The Past Is Never Far" (I got that out of a Goo Goo Dolls song). May or may not change it if I think if a better idea. It will be rated M, category romance, characters Sasori and Deidara.

Please read :)


End file.
